Lucifer Staffel 5
=„Lucifer“, Staffel 5: Start, Inhalt, Darsteller & Stream – Das wissen wir bisher!= Nach dem 'Binge-Watching-Marathon' von Staffel 4 interessiert „Lucifer“-Fans nur eins: Wann kommt "Lucifer", Staffel 5? Alles zu Start, Inhalt & Besetzung. thumb|left|400px Endlich besteht für Fans keinerlei Zweifel mehr daran, dass nach der aktuellen4. Staffel noch eine weitere Staffel der Fantasy-Serie "Lucifer" produziert wird. Eigentlich keine große Überraschung, immerhin hatte Netflix die Serie gerade erst "gerettet", nachdem Fans sich nach der Absetzung nach Staffel 3 flammend für sie eingesetzt hatten. "Lucifer" - Staffel 5: Starttermin Seit dem 07. Juni herrscht endlich Gewissheit: Staffel 5 wurde offiziell von Netflix bestätigt! „Letztlich entscheiden die Fans, ob es Staffel 5 geben wird. Netflix achtet darauf, ob eine Show trendet“, hatte uns Mazikeen-DarstellerinLesley-Anna Brandt bereits vor der Verlängerung versichert. Damit sollte sie Recht behalten, denn kaum war Staffel 4 online, begannen die Zuschauer erneut, sich lautstark für eine 5. Staffel einzusetzen. Dass auch die Darsteller sich eine 5. Staffel wünschen und allesamt bei neuen Folgen dabei wären, hatten sie uns ebenfalls bereits im April 2019 im Interview bestätigt. Wann geht es los? Während Staffel 3 seit dem 20. Juli 2018 auf Amazon Prime zur Verfügung stand, startete Staffel 4 bereits am 9. Mai 2019. Da die 5. Staffel mittlerweile bestätigt wurde und die Produktion schon längst in vollem Gange ist, dürfte die neue Season also bereits im Frühjahr 2020 fertig sein. Wie Tom Ellis mittlerweile auf Instagram verriet, haben die Dreharbeiten im September 2019 gestartet: thumb|left|352px"Lucifer" - Staffel 5: Mehr Folgen als geplant - und eine Art 6. Staffel Doch damit nicht genug, denn es gibt noch eine weitere großartige Neuigkeit: Die Anzahl der Folgen für Staffel 5 wurde auf 16 angehoben. Ergo dürfen wir uns auf 16 statt auf nur zehn weitere Treffen mit Lucifer und seiner Gang freuen. Doch damit nicht genug, denn auch die Titel der ersten vier Episoden wurden mittlerweile veröffentlicht: “Really Sad Devil Guy” ("Trauriger Teufels-Typ"), “Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!”, “¡Diablo!” (das spanische Wort für Teufel) und “It Never Ends Well for the Chicken” ("Für das Hühnchen endet es nie gut"). Zudem wird die finale Staffel in zwei Hälften geteilt, was den Anschein einer 5. und 6. Staffel erweckt! „Lucifer“ – Staffel 5: Besetzung | Diese Darsteller sind ohne jeden Zweifel dabei Rachel Harris alias Linda bestätigte ebenfalls bereits im April ihre Teilnahme an einer möglichen weiteren Staffel. „Staffel 5 wird definitiv Spaß machen und bringen. Wenn es sie gibt, bin ich sowas von an Bord! Ich könnte diese Show ohne Probleme noch fünf weitere Jahre machen. Fünf weitere Staffeln wären großartig.“ Auch D.B. Woodside wird in der neuen Staffel „sowas von dabei sein“. „Wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir eine fünfte und auch eine sechste Staffel wollen“, erklärt er gegenüber „TV Movie Online“. Nach der offiziellen Verlängerung sollte ihrem Comeback also nichts im Wege stehen! Mit Lesley-Ann Brandt und Kevin Alejandro ist ebenfalls fest zu rechnen. Wie sie betonten, lieben sie „Lucifer“ über alles und können sich kein besseres Serien-Zuhause vorstellen. Auch, dass Tom Ellis und Lauren German in Staffel 5 dabei sein werden, ist mittlerweile klar – gut so, immerhin sind sie die zentralsten Darsteller der Show. Wer Tom Ellis auf Instagram folgt, kann beobachten, wie er sich bereits seit Monaten vorsorglich für Staffel 5 (und seine Hochzeit) in Form bringt! "Lucifer": Überraschendes Comeback in Staffel 5 Wie "TV Line" im Oktober 2019 enthüllte, wird es zu einem überraschenden Comeback kommen. Wie das News-Outlet exklusiv erfuhr, wird Tricia Helfer trotz des Serientodes ihrer Figur Charlotte Richards in der 23 Folge der 3. Staffel in Staffel 5 erneut mit von der Partie sein. Was genau dahinter steckt, ist noch nicht bekannt, vermutlich wird Lucifers Mutter - keine geringere als die Ehefrau Gottes - in Charlottes Körper zurückkehren. Der erste Blick enthüllt, dass sie sich jedoch nicht, wie gewohnt, in sexy Outfits hüllen wird, sondern einen eher gediegeneren Look hat. Ein TV Line-Foto zeigt sie in einem blauen Blümchen-Kleid, strenger Locken-Frisur und einer Perlenkette. "Lucifer" im Stream | Wo wird Staffel 5 zu sehen sein – Amazon Prime Video oder Netflix? Eine berechtigte Frage, immerhin ist die Angelegenheit ein wenig kompliziert. Als „Lucifer“ noch eine FOX-Serie war, wurden die Folgen in Deutschland auf Amazon gezeigt. Nach Staffel 3 kaufte Netflix die Serie und produzierte die 4. Staffel – die hierzulande trotzdem auf Amazon Prime Video zu sehen ist, da der Streaming-Dienst nach wie vor die Lizenzrechte der Show besitzt. Staffel 5 könnte also auf Netflix zu sehen sein, dürfte in Deutschland aber aller Voraussicht nach sein Amazon Prime Video-Zuhause behalten. „Lucifer“: Inhalt der 5. Staffel Neben den Episoden-Titeln, die einiges preisgeben, wurde im Oktober zudem eine Musical-Folge angekündigt. left 'Handlung der 5. Staffel: Das verrieten uns die "Lucifer"-Darsteller*innen im Interview' Achtung Spoiler zur vierten Staffel! Staffel 4 endete mit einem Knall! Nachdem sich Detective Chloe Decker (Lauren German), die mittlerweile nicht nur Lucifers Teufelsgesicht, sondern sogar seine vollständige, furchteinflößende Beelzebub-Erscheinung inklusive Teufelsflügel kennt, endlich ein Herz fasst und dem Nachtclubbesitzer ihre Liebe gesteht, verlässt dieser sie, um in die Hölle zurückzukehren. Die letzte Einstellung der 4. Staffel zeigte ihn auf seinem Höllenthron. Und genau hier würde Hauptdarsteller Tom Ellis in Staffel 5 gerne weitermachen. „Lass es mich so ausdrücken: Ich würde gerne da anknüpfen, wo wir in Staffel 4 aufhören und in der Folgestaffel einen ganz bestimmten Aspekt näher ergründen“, verriet er im "TV Movie Online"-Interview. Nun ist auch klar, was er damit gemeint hat! Auch Maze-Darstellerin Lesley-Ann Brandt wünscht sich eine feurige 5. Staffel. „In Staffel 5 würde ich Maze und Lucifer gerne in der Hölle erleben", verriet sie uns kurz vorm Start von Staffel 4. Wie es aussieht, könnte das in den neuen Folgen also wirklich eintreten. Dazu müsste Maze ihrem Meister allerdings in die Hölle folgen, denn der ließ sie vorerst auf der Erde zurück. "Wie sieht Mazikeens Folter im Fegefeuer aus? Auf der Erde hat sie einmal diesen Typ geteert und gefedert, aber das war langweilig. Jetzt will ich mehr Aktion – ausgestochene Augen, ausgerissene Nägel – so richtig in ‚Game of Thrones‘-Manier. Und dann Mazikeens Konflikt mit ihren menschlichen Gefühlen, die dem hemmungslosen Foltern plötzlich im Weg stehen“, so die Maze-Darstellerin weiter. Da der Dreh zu Staffel 5 noch nicht begonnen hat, müssen wir uns bezüglich des Inhalts weiterer Folgen vorerst mit den Hinweisen und Vermutungen der Hauptdarsteller zufriedengeben. Die Wünsche der Schauspieler sind jedoch nicht zu unterschätzen, denn wie uns Rachel Harris alias „Dr. Linda Martin“ verriet, haben die Darsteller großen Einfluss auf die Handlung der Show, können Ideen einbringen und Bitten äußern. 'Wie stellen sich die übrigen Darsteller die neuen Folgen vor? Sie verrieten es uns. ' „Lucifer“: Entfaltet Amenadiel in Staffel 5 seine dunkle Seite? D. B. Woodside, der dem Engel sein Gesicht leiht, hofft darauf, dass Amenadiel sich in Staffel 5 endlich von seinem ‚Good-Guy-Image‘ verabschiedet: „Mich interessiert seine dunkle Seite. Ich finde nicht, dass das schon ausreichend ergründet wurde. Immerhin ist Amanediel kein gewöhnlicher Engel, sondern ein Krieger Gottes, also ein gewalttätiger, dunkler Engel. Diese Seite würde ich gerne für eine längere Zeit sehen.“ Klingt interessant! „Lucifer“: Wie geht es in Staffel 5 mit Dan Espinoza weiter? Das sagt Kevin Alejandro „In der 5. Staffel wünsche ich mir einen Pakt zwischen Dan und dem Teufel - dass seine Seele in Lucifers Besitz übergeht und Dan sich deshalb in den ultimativen Bösewicht verwandelt“, so Kevin Alejandro. Jetzt wo klar ist, dass Lucifer seiner eigentlichen Berufung wieder nachkommt, erscheint das gar nicht so unrealistisch. „Lucifer“ – Staffel 5: Findet Dr. Linda Martin bald ihre große Liebe? Rachel Harris hofft es! Rachel Harris liegt ihre Serienfigur wirklich am Herzen. Deshalb wünscht sie sich vor allem, dass Linda in Staffel 5 glücklich wird: „Es ist schwer das zu beantworten, ohne sehr viel über Staffel 4 zu verraten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Linda in Staffel 5 Liebe findet. Ich will, dass sie ihrem Prinzen begegnet – nicht im märchenhaften Sinne, sondern jemanden, der ihr eine Stütze ist. Sie hat so viel durchgemacht – Sie wäre fast gestorben und muss die Bürde tragen, als einzige alles über Lucifers göttliche Familie zu wissen.“ In Staffel 4 bekam Linda zwar ein Baby von Lucifers Bruder Amenadiel, der Beziehungsstatus zwischen den beiden ist jedoch unklar. Harris hat aber noch eine weitere Idee für die neuen Folgen. „Ich möchte mehr Szenen mit ihr und Chloe, in denen sich die beiden über die Absurdität dessen unterhalten, mit dem sie nun täglich zu tun haben. Außerdem sollte Ella mal vorbeikommen und bei Dr. Linda in Therapie gehen.“ „Lucifer“: Werden Lucifer und Chloe in Staffel 5 endlich ein Paar? Und wie sieht es mit einem Happy End für Lucifer und Chloe aus? Diesbezüglich musste uns Rachel Harris im Interview leider enttäuschen: „In Staffel 4 jedenfalls nicht und in Staffel 5 genauso wenig – die Serienmacher werden das so lange herauszögern, wie möglich.“ Dafür stellte uns die 51-Jährige eine wirklich interessante Storyline in Aussicht. „Es wäre großartig, wenn Chloe aus irgendeinem Grund von Lucifer schwanger wird. Ich wüsste gerne, wie der Teufel sich als Vater macht“, so die Schauspielerin mit leuchtenden Augen.Kategorie:Staffel 5